


Pool. Tonight.

by sanvers_shipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers_shipper/pseuds/sanvers_shipper
Summary: Post 2 x 07That pool game she promised Maggie.





	

"Pool. Tomorrow night," Alex said. She turned around and looked at Kara "Pool tomorrow night?!" she repeated. "What was I thinking?"

"Alex," Kara said. "You need to calm down."

"I don't know if I can do this!" Alex said.

"That is not calming down," Kara said. "Come sit down." Alex sighed, but joined Kara on the couch. "Alex, when I first came to earth and the kids started bullying me for being a little weirdo, you scared the hell out of them so they'd leave me alone. When we thought Jeremiah had died and Eliza was too distraught to handle all of the arrangements, you put on a stoic face and got everything done. When I was floating unconscious in outer space, you got in a freakin rocketship and saved me. You are the strongest person I know, Alex. And I've lifted a plane." Alex rolled her eyes at the not so subtle brag. "What I'm trying to say is, you can do this."

"Well now I just feel stupid," Alex said. "You see me as such a badass and here I am falling apart over some girl."

"That is not what I was saying Alex. First of all, this is outside your comfort zone. It is new and scary. Second of all, Maggie is not just some girl and you know it." Alex chuckled. "You've got 45 minutes until you have to leave," Kara said. "Do you want help picking out something to wear?" Alex nodded.

After a brief fashion show, that Alex was less than thrilled about, the two settled on Alex wearing a v-neck maroon sweater and black jeans. Kara looked at her watch. "Alright, Alex," Kara said. "Time to go..."

Alex squeezed her eyes shut. "This was a stupid idea. I'm stupid."  
Kara took a hold of her shoulders. "You are not stupid."  
Alex stared at Kara with her best puppy dog eyes. "Will you fly me there?"  
"I'm not flying you to the gaylien bar," Kara replied. Alex just kept looking at her sister. "Fine," Kara huffed. "But I'm dropping you off around back." Alex smiled.

One brief flight later, Kara stood behind Alex in the parking lot. She pushed her older sister toward the door. "Now go inside, before Maggie shows up and wonders what Supergirl is doing here."

Alex nodded. "Thanks, Kara."

"Anytime."

***********************************************************************************************************

"Danvers," Maggie greeted her. "So glad you came."

Alex's heart was already racing. She was kind of hoping that in agreeing to be friends, her brain would've just switched that other part off.

"Got you a beer," Maggie said, nodding to the glass on the table behind the pool table.

"Thanks," Alex said and walked over to take a sip. Maybe alcohol will help. She hoped.

They played a game of pool and Alex dominated, as usual. They made small talk and joked, as usual. And everything felt exactly as it had. Alex was enjoying it, didn't want to question it. 

"So how's the exploration going?" Maggie asked. Quickly wanting to reassure Alex she didn't mean dating, she attempted to clarify. "Watch any good gay movies or shows? Happy to make some recommendations."

"Kara and I watched Jenny's Wedding last night," Alex said. Maggie was trying not to laugh, waiting for Alex's review. "It was..." Alex was searching for the right word, "awful." 

Maggie let herself laugh. "That would not have been one of my recommendations."

"So all gay movies aren't that bad?" Alex asked.

"Nope. Granted many end in death, but at least other movies have some goddamn chemistry. Why did you even pick that one?" Maggie asked. "I only watched it because I'd seen every other gay movie on Netflix."

Alex blushed and took a gulp of her beer, finishing her second drink. "I may have had a littttttttle crush on Alexis Bledel, when Gilmore Girls was on the air."

Maggie raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Huh, I wouldn't have pegged you as a Rory girl. Not really a rebel..." Maggie paused. "But smart and kind and funny... I can see it." Maggie looked over at Alex, who was staring at the pool table, looking embarrassed. Maggie was having too much fun with this. "So... tell me about this little crush."

Alex eyes moved down the floor. "I may have had a poster in my bedroom in college," she muttered quickly.

Maggie broke out in a grin. "You did not!" She laughed. "Well Danvers, it may not have Alexis Bledel, but I assure you that Imagine Me & You is worth a watch."

"Imagine me and you?" Alex repeated, unfamiliar with the title.

"Imagine me and you," Maggie said, enjoying the words this time. "Maybe you'll come over and watch sometime."

"I'd like that."


End file.
